Genderbent!
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: This is a roleplay between me and two of my friends. Prussia gets beat up by Turkey and he's taken home by Russia where he is turned into a girl. Things get wierder as more and more countries get gender swapped. WARNING: France will be France XD. Pairings on the inside. Human names used.
1. Bars and Fights

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Like I promised, the pairings. Enjoy!**

**PrussiaXRussia, BelarusXFrance, UkraineXFrance, AustriaXHungary, N. ItalyXGermany, FranceXEngland/Britain, One sided AmericaXBelarus, and Slight PolandXLithuania. Forgot to mention in the Summary, I have a few OCs that are going to make a debut later on in the story. **

**They are: Twins Milan and Hamburg, Colingrad, and Twins Budapest and Vienna. I bet you can guess who the parents would be XD. **

Gilbert walked out of the meeting room and sighed. Another meeting gone terribly wrong. No one seemed able to focus, well, except for West. _The only thing they could focus on was the fact that Matthew got turned into a girl_ he thought, walking down the steps. Starting towards the parking lot, he saw Francis standing by his car. _What could this idiot want? _When Francis spotted him, he smiled and walked towards the poor Prussian.

"Mon ami, why don't you come with me and Antonio? We're going to a bar, and we both know how much you love your beer!" he placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and waited for his response.

"Fine, vhatever you vant," he sighed, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. As he walked to his car, he heard Arthur walk up to Francis behind him.

"Come on, you twit! I haven't got all day, you know. Just because you gave me a ride, doesn't mean I'm going to deal with these idiots any longer!" Gilbert shook his head at the harsh words. _After being married for several hundred years, you'd think those two would stop fighting so much, _he started his car and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Gilbert. You are awesome! Und you can take anything, even if it means dealing with these losers for another hour or two!" he pepped himself up, and followed Francis to the bar. Once inside, he headed straight to the bartender, and ordered a beer. He sat himself down and looked around. _Looks like all those other losers are here, as well. _Roderich, Elizabeta, Feliciano, and Ludwig were sitting at a table together, talking about Feliciano's childhood. Gilbert caught the Hungarians eye for a moment, before she went back to ignoring him. Francis and Arthur were arguing at a table about what type of wine was better. _Typical. _Antonio and Lovino were sitting at a booth together, eating tomatoes. Lovino yelled something and Antonio laughed. Vasch was sitting with Lili, and Gilbert was surprised to see the Swiss man smile. _I haven't seen him smiled like that since him and Roderich were children…_ Lili grabbed her older "brother's" hand and smiled up at him. Both of the neutrals liked to stress the brother part. Alfred was sitting with Natalya, trying and failing at getting her to flirt back with him. She was too busy looking at Ivan sitting with Katyusha, Yao, Kiku, Heracles, Kaoru, and Yong Soo. The South Korean was currently laughing with Ivan at something he had said. The others just sat there, either annoyed or stressed out. Toris, Feliks, Raivis, and Eduard were at a table, trying not to get yelled at by Ivan. Matthias, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and Lukas were sitting together, and everyone but Tino was freaking out about Berwald. Gilbert watched Vasch stand and walk out of the room quickly, pulling out his phone. Francis stood from where he was sitting with Arthur and walked over to the shy girl. _Oh no._

"Hello, my dear flower. It is a shame to let you sit here all alone, no?" Francis smiled and took her hand in his.

"I'm not alone, Mr. Francis. Big bruder should be back any minute, so you can go back to sitting with Mr. Arthur," she said nervously, her eyes darting to the door.

"I will sit with you until he comes back. I hope you do not mind," he sat across from her, and smiled flirtatiously. She blushed and looked over at Arthur. The Englishman stood and walked over to where Gilbert was sitting.

"Stupid frog face," Arthur whispered ordering a beer. He sat beside Gilbert and looked over at the Frenchman.

"Ve can all tell zat you love him, you know," Gilbert caught his attention.

"What are you talking about!?" a slight blush covered Arthur's face.

"You very vell know vhat I'm talking about. You und Francis," Arthur blushed and looked over at Lili. "We should help her," Gilbert said, standing and looking back at Arthur. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. It's going to get pretty ugly once Vasch finds out about this." Arthur nodded and followed him out into the snow. Winters in Moscow always started early. They found Vasch yelling at whoever had the displeasure of being on the phone with him. When he saw the pair walking towards him, he ended the call, and drew one of his guns.

"What do you two want?" he asked suspiciously. Gilbert held up his hands when the gun was pointed at him.

"Don't vorry, ve're not here to fight. Ve just thought that you'd like to know that the old French pervert is trying to get with your beloved "schwester." You should probably save her," Gilbert watched Vasch's eyes grow wide. He ran towards the bar and burst through the doors.

"Get away from her, you swine!" gun shots rang through the building.

"That's our signal to go," Gilbert led Arthur to his car and they sped away from the chaos.

"Nice call, saving Lili like that. I hadn't thought the big bad King of Awesomeness had a heart," Arthur smirked.

"Shut it, Artie. I'd hate for you to get lost out in this snow storm," Gilbert shot back, irritation masking his face.

"Whatever you say. I promise I won't tell anybody that you actually do have a heart," Arthur turned to look out his window. They rode in silence for five to ten minutes before the car starting sputtering and gasping. Gilbert pulled to the side and groaned.

"What the heck car! Totally not awesome! Vhy von't you drive!?" Gilbert yelled, hitting his fist against the steering wheel.

"You don't suppose, its because the gas indicator says empty, do you?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"You have got to be kidding me! I forgot to get gas! Totally un-awesome, brain!" Gilbert climbed out of the car and grabbed an empty gas can from the back seat. "I'm going to go get some gas. I'll be back soon, hopefully." He started trudging down the road, and was soon lost from sight by the snow. As he walked along, he muttered to himself. "How could I forget gas!?…that's totally not awesome of me…I've been forgetting a lot of things lately…" He walked for what seemed like hours before finally spotting a gas station sign. "Thank old Fritz!" As he neared it, he heard someone cry out in pain. He ran towards the noise, and found Antonio and Lovino laying on the ground. Lovino was sobbing like the little girl he was, and Antonio was getting the crap beat out of him by Sadiq. _Sadiq, that Turkish bastard. _Gilbert knocked him off Antonio with a gas can to the face. Antonio sat up and crawled over to Lovino.

"Are you okay!?" He helped Lovi to his feet and they looked over at Gilbert.

"Get Lovino out of here! Go south and pick up Arthur, vhile your at it. I'll deal vith this bastard," Gilbert watched them climb into Antonio's car and drive away. He looked back, as the Turkish man stood and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," He stretched and started walking towards Gilbert. _Old Fritz save me_ Gilbert swallowed and took up a stance of defense.

Ivan walked down the road happily. Nothing could compare to a lovely snow storm in Moscow. As he neared a small gas station stationed near his house, he heard a howl of pain, and watched a masked figure run out of sight. Picking up his pace, he quickly walked to the source of the noise. Recognition flashed in his eyes for the briefest second, before he knelt beside the bloody figure.

"Gilbert?" Ivan poked him, and elicited a groan of pain from the form. "Don't worry. I'll fix you up, and you'll be good as new soon, da?" Ivan picked him up, and walked in the direction of his house. "I wonder if your Malen'kiy brat knows where you are? I'll have to send him a letter, so he doesn't fuss over your disappearance."


	2. Big Brother Trouble

**Warning: Creeptastic Russia and freaked out Baltic States. Plus France…'Nough said. **

Ivan looked down at the signed letter in his hands. Smiling to himself, he folded the letter neatly and placed it in the envelope. Sealing it, he wrote down the address and called Raivis into the library.

"Uh…what can I do for you, Mr. Russia?" Raivis asked nervously, a slight tremor in his voice.

"I need you to mail this letter for me, da?" Ivan smiled, and handed the trembling man the small envelope.

"Yes, Mr. Russia, right away, Mr. Russia," Ivan watched him walk out of the room quickly, and sat back down at his desk. Diving into his paper work, he lost track of time until Eduard knocked on the door, informing him it was time for supper. Ivan stood and stretched, looking back at the clock. 6:00, and still nothing out of the Prussian. Ivan walked past the shaking Estonian, and into his guest room. He knocked softly on the door and when there came no response, he opened it slightly.

"Gilbert? It's time to…" Ivan frowned, looking at the empty bed. Furious, he walked down to the kitchen, where Toris and Raivis were cooking. "Where did Gilbert go?" he demanded, scaring the two younger nations. Raivis yelled out in surprise, and Toris started shaking.

"I thought he was still up stairs…Mr. Russia," Raivis stammered out, grabbing onto Toris's sleeve. Ivan walked over to the shorter man, and stood over him.

"I know you're lying to me, Raivis. Tell me where he went, and I won't pound your sniveling face into dust, da?" Ivan asked in a creepily happy voice.

"I am telling the truth! I could have sworn he was still in his room!" Raivis cried, shaking harder. Ivan stared at him, before moving his focus to Toris.

"Toris, tell me everything that you know," He cornered the Lithuanian. Toris averted his gaze and looked at the floor.

"I don't know where he is, Mr. Russia," he jumped when a fist slammed into the wall beside his head.

"Don't lie to me, Liet. Tell me where he went, now!" Russia yelled at him. Toris slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed.

"He left a couple hours ago. He was headed in the direction of Austria's house," Ivan growled and ran out the door. Raivis walked over to where Toris was standing. They both glanced at the hole in the wall and back at each other.

"You did the right thing, Toris," Raivis set a reassuring hand on Liet's shoulder, and smiled half heartedly at him.

"If it was the right thing to do, why do I feel so bad about it?" Toris sighed and went back to working on the Borscht for their supper. Ivan walked through the kitchen again, and grabbed his pipe.

"I'll be back in five minutes. I don't care if you eat without me," Ivan walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Raivis looked over at Toris, who shrugged. They heard the front door open and close, and footsteps sounded through the hall.

"That was fast," Raivis whispered, looking down at his feet. Toris looked up as the door opened slowly. Katyusha walked into the room, looking around quizzically.

"Have either of you seen my little brother?" she asked, unwrapping her scarf and setting it on the counter.

"He just left. Gilbert ran away," Toris gestured towards the door and went back to stirring the borscht. Katya walked up to the stove and smiled.

"Here, let me help you," she smiled and grabbed a few things from the cabinet. Adding more to the soup, she smiled and stirred it. Grabbing bowls from the cabinet, she poured and served Toris, Raivis, and Eduard the soup. They smiled and thanked her, before walking into the dining room. Katyusha sighed, and when the door bell rang, she answered it. Francis was standing on the other side, and when she opened the door, he smiled. "Oh, hello Francis. How can I help you?" she smiled. Francis walked into the hallway and looked around.

"Tell me, is your brother home?" he looked into the kitchen before heading to the stair well.

"No, he left a little while ago. Why? Did you need something?" He paused in his steps and turned, smiling at her.

"It is nothing, I just needed to get something out of his bedroom," Francis feigned sadness, walking slowly to the door. "I guess I'll just have to get it later."

"Well, I could help you find it," Katya smiled innocently.

"You would!? Thank you! I'm sure it wont take long," Francis smiled and offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked upstairs together.

Ivan dragged the struggling Prussian up the side walk. After he turned him into a girl, Gilbert had gotten much lighter. As they neared his house, Ivan saw a dark figure run from the front yard and down the road in the opposite direction. Curious, Ivan quickened his pace and burst into his house. Ivan looked over at Toris, who averted his gaze and pointed up the stairs. Ivan dropped the tied up Prussian to the floor and ran up the stairs. Walking to his bed room, he found Katya crying on his bed.

"Katya, what is it?" Ivan grabbed her hand and sat down beside her. She sniffled and looked at the floor.

"Well, I showed up right after you left. I made borscht for the boys and then the door bell rang. When I answered it, Francis was on the other side. He came in asking if you were home, and when I said you weren't, he tricked me into coming up stairs with him, and then…" Katya whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Ivan stood and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, and towards the way Francis had fled. He found him walking near Natalya's house.

"Ivan! Mon ami, how can I help you?" Francis smiled at him. Ivan punched him in the face, forcing the Frenchman to stumble backwards.

"After what you did to my sister, you will NEVER call me your friend again," Ivan hissed, slapping Francis across the face with his pipe. Francis stumbled backwards, blood dripping down the side of his face.

"We can work this all out!" Francis yelled desperately. The Frenchman fell to his knees, begging him to stop. Ivan smiled maniacally and slammed his boot down on Francis's face. He kicked the Frenchman in the gut several times before slamming the bottom of his pipe into his face, knocking him out cold. After appeasing his anger, Ivan started laughing and walked back towards his house. Walking back into his house, he found Gilbert, untied, drinking a beer and comforting Katya.

"It is over now, I'm sure he will leave you alone now," Ivan hugged his sister and helped her to the door.

"Thank you, Ivan. I will talk to you tomorrow," Katya kissed his head and walked out the door.

"You're a good brother…at times," Gilbert downed his beer and stood, stretching. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in ze morning." Once he disappeared up the stairs, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ivan sighed, exhausted from beating the shiznit out of Francis.

"Hello, big brother," Natalya sounded annoyed.

"What do you need Natalya? I was about to go to bed," Ivan said, irritation engulfing his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that Francis broke into my room while I was sleeping. I was wondering if you could do favor for me and beat him," Ivan hissed and slammed his fist down on the table.

"That damn Frenchman! I told him to stay away from my sisters!" Ivan exclaimed. He sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I will see you tomorrow, big brother. Don't forget to beat Francis for me!" Natalya said, hanging up the phone. Ivan placed the phone on the receiver and grabbed his pipe. Toris walked into the room and looked at him quizzically.

"Where are you going at this time of night, Mr. Russia?" He walked over and opened the door for him.

"I have some…business to attend to. I won't be home until tomorrow morning. Have a good night," Ivan walked out the door, and towards Francis's house. His grip on his pipe tightened and his blood boiled as he thought of the battle to come.

**Incase you didn't know, Katya is Ukraine, Natalya is Belarus, Ivan is Russia, Raivis is Latvia, Eduard is Estonia, and Francis is France. Just thought I help some people out. **


	3. Francis and Matthew have a chat

**Here be Chapter 3. Warning: Awkward conversation between France and Fem!Canada. XD Poor Matthew is stuck with Francis as a dad. **

Francis walked down the street towards his house, battered and bloodied from his fight with Alfred. Walking into his house, Francis sighed. He flopped down on the couch for some sleep, but was shocked awake by the ringing of the door bell. He groaned and stumbled towards his front door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Natalya standing with a bag of luggage.

"Natalya!? What are you doing here?" Francis grabbed the bag and carried it in for her.

"I have decided to live with you through out my pregnancy," Natalya walked in and sat down on his couch.

"If you say so, love. Do you want me to get you something? Are you hungry?" she shook her head and looked around the room. "Please, allow me to show you to your room." He led her upstairs and into a guest bedroom. He set her bag on the bed and asked if she needed anything else. She declined and sat on the bed. He took his leave and walked down the hall and into his room. Francis plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the phone rang. Francis, tired and mad, yanked the phone off the receiver.

"What is it!?" Francis snapped.

"Vell, looks like someone didn't get enough beauty sleep! Vhat's up vith you!?" Gilbert asked sarcastically.

"I'm just really tired right now, okay? I was up all night having my beautiful face beat in by Ivan and Alfred!" Francis sighed, sitting back on the bed.

"Serves you right for knocking up Katya and Natalya!" Gilbert snorted. "How did Matthew take the news?"

"I haven't exactly…told…him…" France muttered.

"Vhat! You still haven't told him!? Dude! That is totally un-awesome!" Francis groaned and face-palmed.

"I know! But I can't tell my beloved maple leaf! It would break his adorably maple syrupy heart!" Francis could feel Gilbert rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Dude, he von't care! I swear, you are so dramatic! Just tell him!" Gilbert said, getting agitated as the conversation wore on.

"Fine! If you'll leave me alone, I'll tell him!" France sighed in defeat.

"Thank you! Vell, good luck vith that!" Gilbert saying hanging up. Francis sighed and dialed his favorite sons number. After the third ring, the adorable boy answered.

"Hi Papa," Matthew said, sounding exhausted himself.

"Hello my beloved Maple Leaf!" Francis said cheerily.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy making pancakes…" Matthew mumbled, and Francis could hear the clanging of pots and pans in the back ground.

"I can't just want to talk to you for once!?" Francis asked defensively.

"No…" Matthew mumbled.

"Fine, I just needed to tell you that…you're getting a new sibling!" Francis could here him sigh.

"Who's the mother? Is it Katyusha or Natalya?" Matthew asked.

"Oh…bringing that up it's two new siblings and no, this one is with Natalya" Francis trailed off.

"Russia is going to kill you, you know that right!? I'll send you flowers when you're dead," Matthew offered.

"Oh, come on! Just because I got both of his sister's pregnant does not mean…yeah, I'm dead, so very dead…" Francis said depressed.

"Pink roses? Or red? Probably red. Maybe white…If they came in black I'd put those over your coffin. What do you want your tomb stone to say? 'Here lies France. We regret to say that because of his stupidity, he was murdered by an angry brother'?" Matthew grabbed paper and pencil so he could write it all down.

"Red roses please. It should read, 'Here lies the sexiest nation in the World, taken before his time because he knocked up Ivan's sisters'" Francis smiled.

"I'm going replace sexiest with most perverted. I hope you don't mind," Matthew finished the note and put the paper away for use later.

"That's fine with me…Just think! You're about to get more siblings! How am I going to explain this to Iggy!?" Francis had a little heart attack.

"Hey, I feel worse for Ivan. I mean, it was rough having one Natalya, now there's going to be two!" Matthew could see it now. A little baby calling for its uncle, and chasing it's cousins away with a knife. "Plus it's going to be part you as well! Part Natalia, Part Francis…OH GOD!"

"I love it already!" Francis squealed like a little girl.

"Oh god! What has the world come to!?" Matthew lamented.

"The only bad part about this is that Vasch won't let me near his territory anymore! He thinks that if I was dumb enough to do Natalia AND Katyusha that I would try something on Lili. I'm really going to miss that place…" Francis sniffled.

"Heck, I wouldn't let you near Lili either!"

"You got me there!" Francis half heartedly laughed.

"Mom's going to kill you!" Matthew felt bad for his father…for once.

"Oh man! Oh well, it was worth it. I'm just glad she didn't wake up this time!"

"…"

"What!? She's a really deep sleeper! I mean, not as deep a sleeper as her sister, and it was a really close call!"

"Dad…no…"

"She's a fast runner too! Luckily for me, she gave up when I jumped out of the second story bathroom window!"

"Oh, dad…what am I going to do with you? You're completely and utterly insane!" Matthew yelled at his father.

"But you love me anyways!" Francis said happily.

"You got me there," the boy sighed.

"Speaking of children, when are you going to give me grand children!?" Francis asked.

"Papa!" Matthew blushed deeply.

"What!? I want beautiful grandchildren! And not from your dumb ass brother, Alfred! I've met bread smarter that he is!" Francis pouted.

"I'm not giving you grandchildren!"

"But I want beautiful grandchildren! I'm sure Gilbert could help you with the situation!"

"No, Gilbert can't help! He was turned into a girl too!"

"Darn it! I wanted beautiful grandbabies so badly!"

"Good bye Papa," Matthew said hanging up the phone. Francis groaned and tried calling his son back, but he never picked up.

"Fine…whatever. But I will get my grandbabies…" Francis muttered to himself. Laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a land where he could molest all the people he wanted…until a knock on the door woke him up. He sat up and walked over to the door. He opened it to Natalya wringing her hands and looking awkward as ever.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Francis asked nervously.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm only staying with you because my brother wouldn't let me live with him. He has that stupid Gilbert to take care of…he doesn't care about me…" Natalya hung her head and sniffled.

"I'm sure your brother cares about you very much, he just doesn't have the necessities to care for you and Gilbert at the same time. With him being turned into a girl and all, Gilbert can only do so much…" Francis laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Sure, whatever. Maybe I'm just too annoying…That's why nobody likes me. No matter, I will be in my room," she said walking back down the hall. Francis closed his door and receded back into his room.

"That poor girl…" he mumbled, laying back down on his bed, and falling back asleep.

**I OFFICIALLY love roleplaying as Francis! XD Sorry if I made him seem a bit OC! I also had to do Belarus in this one...it was a little hard, but I can pull her off well enough. I scared my friends if that's anything to go by! :D I feel sorry for them! Anyways, read and review! Only if you want to, though. **


	4. Toris's drunk adventure!

**Hey guys! Warning: Creeptastic Russia (again), and a drunk Toris! I had the pleasure of being Toris, Roderich (Austria), Elizabeta (Hungary), Natalya (Belarus), Ivan (Russia), and Katya (Ukraine) in this one! It was so much fun to play the stuffy aristocrat and the tomboyish Hungarian! I don't exactly have the boobs to be Ukraine but I can do her sister so well I made one of my friends cry. It was interesting. By the way, we did most of this role play over the phone. It was fun, and hard all wrapped into one! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

"Come on, Toris! Answer your phone!" Gilbert groaned as the phone went straight to voicemail again. Dialing the number once more, he stood and tapped his foot.

"Hello?" Toris slurred from the other end.

"Toris!? Are you drunk?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"No!…Yes" he laughed into the phone. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Vhere are you? Ivan is getting really angry at you for being gone for so long…" Gilbert peeked his head into the hall way and shut his door. It's better if no one else heard this conversation.

"I have no idea…all I can see is the laundry room. I'm kind of stuck in a hamper…" Toris tapped the basket with his hand.

"Why are you stuck in a hamper?" Gilbert sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"This happens every time I get drunk…I don't know why though. I have no idea how I got here either…" Toris shrugged.

"Ugh…I better not have to come and find you!" irritation dripped from his voice.

"It's okay, Elizabeta just walked in the room…Now she's giving me weird looks! You don't have to stare you know. What? Have you never seen a random guy stuck in your hamper before?" Toris asked her.

"Toris, vhat are you doing in Roderich's house?" Lizzie walked over to him. "And who are you on the phone vith?"

"I'm talking to Gilbert. He's kind of stuck at Ivan's house."

"May I speak vith him?"

"No! Don't hand her the phone!" Gilbert jumped off his bed, as if it would help.

"Sure, if you want to," Toris handed her the phone and she smiled.

"So, stuck at Ivan's are ve? Vhat did you do this time?" Lizzie smirked.

"For your information, I got caught in a fight with Sadiq, and Ivan is just helping me recover!" Gilbert yelled into the phone.

"Are you alright? Your voice sounds a little too high pitched…almost like a voman's…" Gilbert swallowed a lump in his throat and blushed.

"The awesome me? A girl!? I don't think so! Vhy vould you think Ivan turned me into a girl!? That's really silly, Eliza!" Gilbert mumbled nervously.

"I never said anything about Ivan! So, you got turned into a girl? That's hilarious, wait until I tell Roderich!" she laughed, walking towards his study.

"No! Do not tell that little baby girl man boy that I vas turned into a girl!" Gilbert pleaded her.

"You vere vhat!?" Gilbert sighed as the voice of the annoying aristocrat came onto the phone.

"You heard me, Roddy. Ivan turned me into a girl…and not by choice!" he huffed, sitting down on his bed.

"Vell, looks like somebody finally got vhat they deserved," Roderich smirked.

"I'll kill you!" Gilbert yelled.

"Pretty pathetic, you being turned into a girl and all," he smirked.

"Vhat do you want your tomb stone to say? 'Here lies the little baby girl man boy who couldn't even defend against the veak Elizabeta'!?" Gilberts face grew red with anger. Someone knocked on the door and he stomped over to it, swinging the door open. "Vhat do you vant!?"

"Mr. Russia just wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready," Raivis said frightened.

"Vell, tell him I'm busy!" he snapped, slamming the door in the poor boys face.

"Hmm… I don't know… How about, 'The nation who vasn't turned into a girl, unlike Prussia!'" Roderich laughed.

"You bastard! I'll kill you vith mien bare hands!" Gilbert yelled into the phone.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! That vas completely inappropriate for a lady of your standing to say! Have some decency and act more like a lady!" Roderich huffed.

"Don't tell me vhat to do, Roddy! I can say vhatever the hell I vant to!"

"Have you no sense of pride, Gillie?" Roderich mocked.

"Shut up! Of course I have pride! I have more pride in my whole body than you do in the little finger you hold up vhile drinking your nasty tea!"

"If you truly do have pride, show it. You need to start acting and dressing more like a lady! I don't care if you are a man at heart, physically you are a voman, and you need to act accordingly! You don't see Elizabeta prancing around in suits and cursing up a storm, do you? No, because she is a dignified lady!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit lecturing me!" Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes vhen you're on the phone vith me!" Roderich looked up as the door opened. Torsi walked in and smiled at him.

"Sorry to bother you, Roderich, but could I please have my phone back?" Toris walked up to the desk.

"Fine," Roderich surrendered the phone and went back to his paper work. "Your velcome to have some tea, if you vant. I'm sure Elizabeta vill make some for you." Toris nodded and walked out the door.

"So I'm guessing you two had an interesting conversation," Toris waved at Elizabeta and walked out the front door into the cool night air.

"You could say that. That stupid little baby girl man boy was just being an annoying little girl. He was yelling at me for not being more "lady like"! Can you believe that!?" Gilbert huffed.

"Yes, I can," Toris sighed. "You really should act more like a lady, you know. Ivan doesn't like you acting undignified."

"That bastard can go to hell for all I care," Gilbert huffed.

"Now you sound like Lovino!" Toris laughed.

"Uh! That one hurt, Liet," he sniffled. Toris heard a weird crashing sound and frowned.

"Gilbert? Is everything ok?"

"It would be, if he had come to supper when I told him to," Ivan said briskly.

"Oh! Mr. Russia! I'm sorry from keeping Gilbert from supper!" Toris said nervously.

"Gilbert has been avoiding me a lot lately… you wouldn't know why, would you Toris?"

"…No…" he mumbled.

"Tell me everything you know, da?" He demanded creepily.

"You really can't remember!?" Toris laughed.

"Why do you laugh at me?"

"Well…um…Gilbert's only avoiding you because…well…you two sort of play happy slappy while you were drunk…" Toris cleared his throat, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Whaaa!?" Ivan blushed as well.

"Please don't make me say it again!"

"Do what you will, I have to go. I expect to see you later," Ivan said hanging up. Toris sighed and walked up to Feliks' house.

"Feliks, it's me," Toris said knocking. He walked into the room to see the Pol asleep on his couch. He shivered and curled into a tighter ball. Toris smiled and placed a blanket over the sleeping figure. Sighing, he sits down on the other end and turns on the TV. Walking into the kitchen, he grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and a glass. He carries them back into the living room, and sits back down on the couch, pouring himself a drink.

Gilbert sat alone at the table, awkwardly eating his borscht. He jumps when he hears the door creek open slowly. Looking over, he sees Ivan smiling in the door way.

"Vhat do you vant?" He asks suspiciously. Ivan walks over and stands behind him. Placing his hands on either side of the Prussian's chair, he leans closer to Gilbert's head.

"I know why you're avoiding me," he whispered into Gilbert's ear, causing him to shiver. Ivan grabbed onto Gilbert's hands, forcing them to his sides. "And I just wanted to let you know, it isn't over." Gilbert looks up in him in shock.

"V-vhat do you mean?"

"What I mean, is, I will see you later. I sent Eduard and Raivis to Tony and Berwald's house for the night, so don't bother them on their night off," Ivan walked back towards the door. Gilbert watches him leave and looks back down at his supper. Unappetized, he stands and walks back to his room. _This is going to be a very long night. _Prussia thought, running a hand through his hair.

Toris finished off the scotch and look at the empty bottle. As he stood to take it to the kitchen, his phone started ringing. Seeing Ivan's caller I.D. he cringed and grabbed his coat, stumbling outside. After slipping the coat over his shoulders he brought the phone up to his ear. "Sveiki."

"Where are you Toris? I expected you home hours ago," Ivan's cold voice sent shivers down Toris's spine.

"I was just on my way home from Felik's Mr. Russia…" he replied shakily.

"You better get here quick. I don't feel like waiting up for you," Ivan monotoned.

"Yes, of course Mr. Russia. I won't be gone long, I promise," Toris said walking down the side walk towards Ivan's. As he was passing Katya's house, he heard crashing and yelling coming from inside the house. He stopped across the street and watched as Francis ran out of the house with Katya chasing after him, pitch fork in hand. Tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees when she reached the side walk. "Um…Mr. Russia…You may want to get over to your older sister's…" Toris started walking towards the poor girl.

"What did you do to my sestra!?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"Not me. I just saw Francis running out of her house. She looks pretty shaken up…" Toris got to the girls side and squatted down next to her. "I'll be there in two minutes. Call Natalya for me, da?" Ivan said quickly, hanging up on him. Toris sighed and draped his jacket over Katya's shoulders before calling Natalya.

"Who is it and what do you want?" She asked boredly.

"Hey, Natalya. It's Toris… You big brother wanted me to call you…"

"Why did big brother want to waste my time by getting you to call me?"

"Something's come up…it's about your sister."

"I'll be right over," Toris waited until he heard the line go dead to hang up the phone. He squatted next to Katya and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Katya…help is on the way…" he smiled softly.

"Hello," Ivan said suddenly, causing Toris to scream.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me. I could have died!" Toris sighed, and noticed Natalya walking towards them. She was armed with her usual butchers knife.

"Hello Katya, Big Brother…Toris," Natalya walked past him and hugged her siblings.

"It's good to see you as well Natalya," Toris shook his head. The three siblings started whispering and Toris stood off to the side. After a while they broke up and Ivan threw Toris his jacket back.

"Go back to bed, sestra. We'll get Francis. Toris, you can stay with Feliks tonight, but I expect you home tomorrow after noon," Ivan turned and started walking away with his obsessive sister.

"Yes sir," Toris made sure Katya got into her house before heading back to Feliks house.

Gilbert popped his back, walking stiffly from his "encounter" with the Russian man. Good thing he had left to beat the crap out of Francis. _I don't know how much more of this I can take, _he thought to himself, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer. He opened it took a long drink. Swallowing, he sighed, leaning against the counter. _Vhat am I going to do?_ He finished his beer off, and grabbed another. He had just opened it when he heard the door open and close. His hair stood on end, and a cold feeling swept through his body.

"Oh Gilbert!~" the Prussian would know the creepy Russians voice anywhere.

"Go avay! Just leave me alone!" He yelled, grabbing a knife. Ivan walked into the kitchen, completely wasted. He was holding his pipe, which was covered in blood.

"There you are! I've been looking forward to this moment~" The Russian started walking towards him. Gilbert gulped down the rest of his beer.

"And vhat for?" he asked, sweat dripping down his face. Ivan walked slowly towards him, a malicious and creepy expression covering his face. When he was only a foot away he stopped and leaned in close. The Prussian could smell the vodka he had finished drinking.

"You become one with Mother Russia now, da?~" Russia whispered, grabbing onto his arm.

**Before I forget, this'll be it for a couple of weeks. I wont have my computer handy for the next two weeks, so there's no way I'll be able to upload anything! Sorry. I hope none of you are too disappointed. **


End file.
